Bratva
Sons of Anarchy:Bratva is novel written by author Christopher Golden, and based on the FX original series Sons of Anarchy. Published by St. Martin's Press on November 11, 2014, the book was set to be the first in a series of novels based on the series, but when funding for the project was mysteriously halted, Bratva was the only novel ever to be released. Synopsis Set between the third and fourth episodes of the fourth season of the groundbreaking television drama Sons of Anarchy, from the mind of Executive Producer Kurt Sutter... With half of the club recently released from Stockton State Penitentiary, and the Galindo drug cartel bringing down heat at every turn, the MC already has its hands full. Yet Jax Teller the V.P. of SAMCRO has another problem to deal with. He just learned that his Irish half-sister Trinity has been in the U.S. for months entangled with Russian BRATVA gangsters. Now that she's abruptly gone missing, he's sure the brewing mafia war is connected to her disappearance. Jax heads to Nevada with Chibs and Opie to search for her and seek revenge. Trinity may be half-Irish, but she's also half-Teller and where Tellers go, trouble follows. Contents This book contains 20 chapters. Plot Chapter 1 The first chapter features protagonist Jax Teller and best friend Opie Winston, who had took time away from their busy lives to spend some time at the club-owned cabin fishing. While Jax didn't mind spending time fishing, Opie would rather be drinking, wanting to finish off the cooler of beer they lugged down to their fishing spot. Jax prefers more conversation, but Opie winds up throwing his pole into the water in disgust. He starts feeling bad, knowing that it was his father, Piney's, once prize fishing pole, but Jax diffuses the situation and him and Opie decide to get back out on the road. They didn't catch any fish, but they have ample conversation that should make the ride somewhat more enjoyable. Chapter 2 Jax and Opie get back out on the road, Opie driving, when they spot a black SUV following them. ... List of deaths Mrs. Carney - Died through unknown means prior to start of book. Caitlin Dunphy - Stabbed in throat by boyfriend, Tim Kelley, prior to start of book. Tim Kelley - Killed by unknown means, prior to start of book. (Unnamed) - Throat crushed by Gavril at some point prior to start of book. Anton Maksimov - Killed prior to start of book by other members of Russian Mafiya. (Unnamed Russian) - Shot twice in chest by Jax. (Unnamed Russian) - Shot in chest with shotgun by Opie. Oscar Temple - Shot in head and chest by Gavril. Antoinette - Shot in head by Oleg Voloshin. Feliks - Shot in neck by Aaron. Aaron? - Presumed shot in head by Oleg Voloshin. (Unnamed Russian, Vasily?) - Shot in the head by unnamed Russian's assault rifle. (Unnamed Russian, Vasily?) - Shot 3 times in chest by unnamed Russian's assault rifle. (Unnamed Russian) - Shot by Russian Mafiya, SAMCRO, or Joyce. Harry Joyce - Shot in the head by Jax. John Carney - Shot in the head by Lagoshin's men. Louis Drinkwater - Shot twice in face by Lagoshin's men. Luka - Shot twice in chest, pushed from moving car by Oleg. (Unnamed Russian) - Shot in face by Trinity Ashby. (Unnamed Russian) - Shot twice by Jax Teller. (Unnamed Russian) - Shot several times in back by Kirill's men. (Unnamed Russian) - Shot 3 times by Chibs. (Unnamed Russian) - Shot by either Jax, Opie, Oleg or Vlad. (Unnamed Russian) - Shot by Oleg Yakim - Shot by Chibs (2 unnamed Russians) - Shot by Chibs Viktor Krupin - Shot by Opie Lagoshin - Shot by Oleg Oleg Voloshin - Shot by unnamed Russian Pyotr - Shot by unnamed Russians Vlad - Shot by unnamed Russians Antonio - Shot by unnamed Russians Mikey - Shot by unnamed Russians Sacha - Shot by unnamed Russians Church meetings Clay (to Bobby): Where's Juice? Bobby: You saw the damage to Opie's truck. Juice is figuring out the repairs, letting the guys know- Juice enters: Sorry. Jax: Sit down. Clay: Alright, let's figure this shit out. (bangs gavel) Short and sweet, now. Jax? Jax: You've all heard parts of this already. Me and Opie were on our way back from the cabin. Humvee hit us from behind. A truck boxed us in, drove us off the road. One look at Opie's truck should give you an idea how that went. Chibs: You're still breathing, Jackie. That's a piece of luck. Kozik: Any landing you can walk away from, right? Tig: We're talking about Russians, yeah? Looking for payback for us taking out Putlova and his girlfriends? Opie: What we figured. They wanted us alive, though. At least long enough to bring us to whoever gave them the order. Jax: We didn't play along. The shooting started, and then the other Russians showed up. Piney: What other Russians? (Jax and Opie tell rest of story without written words.) Clay: This stays at the table. I know you all thought we'd settled our Russian problem for a while. So did I. Now it looks like the Russians may be having a turf war. Jax: Do we bring Galindo up to speed? Clay: On what? We don't know shit at this point. (to Chibs) Chibs, if this is gun-trade business, could be our friends in Belfast heard something. Chibs: I'll reach out to Connor Malone. See what he knows. Bobby: We should talk to Lin too. If the Russians are making a new play, could be Lin and his crew already know. Jax: I'll give Lin a call. Clay: Do it. Report back. These assholes may be nothing to worry about. A bunch of Bratva dogs fighting over table scraps, hoping their masters in Moscow notice and carve them off a bigger piece. They keep shooting each other, that oughta distract them from worrying about who put Putlova in the ground. Just the same, keep your eyes open, watch each other's backs until we figure out who's giving the orders on either side. Alright, then. (bangs gavel) Adjourned. ---- Errata *In the second paragraph on page 25, Piney is referred to as "one of the three living member of the First 9." This of course should have read "one of the three living member''s'' of the First 9". Category:Expanded Universe Category:Books